Because I Care
by LeviRudeshortyRose23
Summary: After a failed pursuit for the 4 titanshifters, Mikasa and the others went back to the town of Trost. Mikasa is injured. But so is Rivaille..What will happen if they are stuck up together until their recovery? Rivaille x Mikasa pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Shingeki No Kyojin fanfic. :3**

Summary: After a failed pursuit for the 4 titanshifters, Mikasa and the others went back to the town of Trost. Mikasa is injured. But so is Rivaille..What will happen if they are stuck up together until their recovery?

"Mikasa! Mikasa!", Armin shouted at Mikasa as the group encountered ten 13-20 meter class deviant type of titans while they were on their way on pursuit for the 4 shapeshifter titans. Among them is Eren and Mikasa couldn't shook off from her mind if Eren is still alive or dead. Mikasa was not totally focused upon what's happening until Armin shouted at her. While on horses, two 20 meter class abnormal titans were running faster across to the group. "Ackerman!", Irvin shouted at her. The group was about to be divided by 3 but there was no time for the group to separate. Among the 3 groups, one should be headed by Mikasa. "Can you take that one abnormal titan down? We'll take care of the another one." Irvin asks her, "I will, Commander!" She replied. Preparing the 3D Maneuver Gear, she jumps from her horse and swung across where the Titan was running at.

It was a success that she brought it down and she too landed on the ground but unknowingly, another abnormal 13 meter titan which is nearer to them runs faster towards her. She was still on the ground until Jean shouts, "Mikasa! Get away from there now! another titan is running!" Mikasa was about to shoot the 3DMG on a tall tree but the gas tank went malfunctioned. With her calm façade, seeing the titan was getting nearer, she was still fixing the tank to her 3DMG but it was too late. The titan was about to grab her and she was able to dodge its hand. Mikasa's group encountered another titan again one after another and they weren't able to focus on how they're going to help Mikasa. She dodged and dodged the titan's hand but since the titan was fast, its fist hits her right shoulder and she was thrown back. In pain and wasn't sure if she was able to move upon the impact of her hips on the ground, she lost her hope and closes her eyes. By the thought if the titan was going to eat her, it was already brought down by Commander Irvin. "Ackerman! Are you alright?!" Irvin immediately asked her as another member came to her and scooped her and placed her on the back. "I'm….I can't move my right shoulder" Still shivering from pain, she tried not to show it to her higher ups. "I'm afraid we have to fall back for now. I already ordered the other group to retreat. The other group encountered 30 or more titans going here and only few of them came back to report. We can't afford more casualties" Irvin said sternly "But Sir…" Mikasa continued "I understand you Ackerman. But with the numbers of our troops we won't be able to defeat them" Irvin replied back. "Hai.." Mikasa said slowly with head bowed down…Scouting Legion had to retreat from their pursuit and had to go back to the Trost. Mikasa was still in pain yet she can't help but think of Eren's safety.

The gates opened for the troops to go back in. Few of them are injured when they came back. Among people who welcomed them back are Dott Pixis, Hanji, who still has bruises and scratches and Rivaille, with an injury on the leg.

Irvin reported to Pixis along with Hanji and Rivaille. After the report, Rivaille caught Mikasa who was walking unbalanced and was supported by Armin. "Mikasa, how's your shoulder?" Armin asked sadly. "I'll be fine Armin. You don't need to worry a lot about me. We should focus more on how we are going to rescue Eren." Mikasa replied "B-But your injuries!" Armin asked as he checked on her right shoulder and touched it lightly "Hngh!...Please don't touch that..I'll be fine Armin, don't worry" as she cringed from pain. "Looks like your shoulder got fractured", Rivaille interrupted as he went over the two. "I-I'll be fine Sir" Mikasa replied back and looks away "No you are not. That fracture will only get worse if you keep using that arms of yours.." the corporal said sternly. "I..need to be well and get Eren back" she spats. "I see. But you don't have to be stubborn this time Ackerman, with your injury you'll be a hindrance to others." The corporal said it the by the matter of fact that her right arm and shoulder is where she usually uses it in terms of combat and slicing titans. Her hip is in pain too and she can barely move her right arm cause of the injury. "I…." Mikasa started, "I'll be going now. Arlert, take Ackerman to the medical tent and have those people tend her. Don't be hard headed this time Ackerman." Rivaille said as he walks away. Mikasa suddenly remembered that she was also the reason why Rivaille was injured. She felt bad. "Let's go, Mikasa" as Armin helps her friend from walking. As the two walks, Mikasa couldn't help but rather feel all disappointed and sad, and angry to herself.

Rivaille halts from his walking and thinks, "Tsk…Why am I acting all caring to people this time?" he turns and looks back to the two. "And to her."

Next up! Rivaille's POV! :3


	2. Because I Care 2

**2nd Chapter is up! Hope you'll enjoy**! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was evening when Rivaille finally went to his room to get some rest. As per ordered by Hanji as she kept blabbering of 'You need more rest for fast recovery Heichou! So that we can start catching up to those 4! And hunt more titans!' he remembered Hanji telling him those. "Tsk…what a hypocrite woman. She was injured too after being thrown on the wall and now she dared to order me to set aside things and just sleep? And to hunt these annoying titans?...tsk" he said annoyingly as he plopped sitting on his bed. 'The other higher ups are busy with the meeting and I'm here recovering myself' he sighs. Might as well clean up already to get ready for bed' he thought.

After cleaning himself up and still wasn't that tired, he started looking around his small room. 'I've been resting all day already. And I still can't go to sleep at this early hour' he thought. He grabbed a small chair from the side and placed it by the window. He likes sightseeing though he doesn't want people coming on the way of his vision. It helps him relax somehow. The mild sting he felt from the sore muscle on his fractured leg made him remembered Mikasa by chance. 'That girl' he mumbled. He remembered looking at her too tired face while she was being supported by Arlert after their unsuccessful retrieval. 'Fractured shoulder, fractured hip, that girl is always on the rush without planning anything….what a bother..tsk' .

He started to get in deep thought about the time when both of them were about to hunt the female type of titan. She was too eager to save Eren's life and tends to rush things without formulating a plan before going ahead. Her furious eyes when she looked up to him and said those words without even caring even if he's the corporal and she's just a newbie. I let my squad down and failed to do my duty to protect Eren. 'Another one toughie huh?' He thought. How actually he felt her slim body against him when he stops her from chasing the female titan and to pull back for the mean time. 'She's light...and slim...wait- why am I thinking such things?'

He shook his head to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts. He started looking at the view by the window from the 2nd floor. Coincidentally, Mikasa was walking limply slowly outside with a cloth supporting her right arm just across from the building where Rivaille's room is. He continued staring at her and watches her every movement. Deep inside his mind, Mikasa indeed caught Rivaille's interest of her.

Mikasa is tired. Deeply tired but her brain wasn't letting her go to sleep. Her body aches that radiates to her shoulder, back then to her hip...'That was one hell of a throw'. She decided to take a walk though her body still protests from pain. A short walk that'll release her stress going to her brain will let her sleep. She's still worrying about Eren. She's feeling all lonely. And sad and angry that's seething inside her chest. 'I was weak' she thought. After a few moments she just exhaled deeply. She spotted a small bench which is good for three people. As she sat, she began to think deeply 'What am i going to do now? I can't do anything with this injury. Even Corporal Shortie said i'll be a bothersome to others if i forced myself out of the field. Or it might be my end if continue though.' She asked herself She then sighed for the second time. A person popped up out of nowhere causing Mikasa to slightly jumped off from her seat. "Ackerman, What are you still doing up and outside? You should be resting." She spotted Rivaille coming on her way. She was surprised that Rivaille was here and casually talking to her at this hour. "W-well Sir, I was just getting some air and I couldn't sleep" she answered "I see...Can I?" Rivaille points to the space of the seat where Mikasa was sitting.

She suddenly felt her heartbeat going fast.

**Thanks for the review! And the follows! And the favorites! LOL** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Because I Care 3

**Special thanks to Makoto's Daughter. :3  
I'm sorry guys if each of my chapters are short but I'll try my best to make it longer then. LOL**

ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ

She doesn't know why she's feeling this weird sensation as she raised her left hand and touched her chest where her heart is located as she stared into space. 'Huh? What's this?' she asked herself. She just remembered about the Corporal's injury and yet or somewhat there's still guilty flowing inside her mind for being reckless. 'He saved me..' she said to herself."…Ackerman…...Ackerman!" Rivaille called her. Mikasa snapped out of her trance as she looked straight to the eyes of the Corporal. "Is the seat taken?" Rivaille asked her.."Uhh..N-no" She answered. The Corporal then went to the seat next to her.

.

Rivaille continuously stared at the female who's walking limply like she's going to fall on the ground anytime. The short man unconsciously stood from his seat on his room just to go outside and meet her. He found himself walking towards the girl, 'tsk….what am I even doing here?' he asked himself. He approached the girl and asked if he's able to join her on her seat but it appears her mind suddenly flew to nowhere. He stared at the female waiting for her answer and yet he took the small opportunity at the same time to examine her physical condition. 'The sling supporting her arm is getting loose. The medic who took care of her must have been slacking around.' He told himself. He then looked at her porcelain skin on her arm which has scratches and bruises. Then he averted his eyes towards her face. The long eye lashes.. her soft plump lips…her soft skin.. 'W-what the fuck?' he blinks his eyes to face the reality. Realizing she's still daydreaming, he then called her name again, "Ackerman." Still no answer, "Ackerman!" he called again one last time as she was snapped out of herself. "Is the seat taken?" he asked. She looked at him "Uhh..N-no." she replied as he proceed to take a seat next to her.

They found themselves sitting quiet for the moment until the Corporal asked her, "How's your injury?" he stared at her, "I-I'm still….Well it's fine" She was about to say she's still in pain but she doesn't want this small boss to look weakly at her. "Is that so? You were cringing while you were walking earlier" the corporal directly said. 'This guy is too sharp' Mikasa said in her mind. "I'm still healing, Sir" as she looked away. He just snickered at her obviousness.

Since the corporal is known as the clean-freak, being obsessed in fixing things in a proper manner is also part of it. He was getting bothered by the cloth sling on Mikasa's arm. It's getting loose and not folded properly. "Ackerman, are you comfortable with that sling of yours? It looks like it's going to fall off." Rivaille asked. He sure asks a lot and good thing Mikasa haven't noticed it yet. She checked her sling and it is indeed getting loose. She used her left hand to grab the tie from her left shoulder behind her neck to fix it but it's giving her a hard time to do it by herself. Rivaille noticed her struggle and he sighs so he decided to help. "Ackerman, turn and face me" he said "Huh? For what?" She replied as she was still trying to fix the sling on her own. "Just turn and face me" corporal ordered as he reached her upper arms and moved her slightly to face him. She was shocked by his gesture and she couldn't say anything as Rivaille has his hands in between her neck to reach for the tie to fix it. Mikasa was getting awkward but the short man continued to fix the sling. They were so close. After Rivaille finished tying it, his forehands slighty grazed at the soft skin on Mikasa's neck.

.

'Tsk...what a bother' he thought of himself as he ordered Mikasa to face him. "Just turn and face me" he told her for the second time as his body automatically moved and touch her upper arms to move her facing him. He reached the tie and his arms were in between Mikasa's neck so practically they are close. Rivaille can almost feel the stiffness figure of Mikasa. After he was done fixing the sling, his forehand grazed slightly on Mikasa's soft neck.

He fought himself from blushing. A sudden beat on his heart made him be quiet for a while. Mikasa is still facing him and looking at him with wide eyes…"Uh." The corporal doesn't know what to say. He's the Corporal. Has rude and flat affect attitude. A soldier who has strength of 100 soldiers. Yet he's total speechless in front of her. Both of them looked at each other's eyes.

**Thank you very much for the follows and favorites! And I need more ideas**. (ಥ_ಥ)


	4. Because I Care 4

**For the reviewers, thank you all so so much! :'3 **

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter you've been waiting for guys! **(ಥ u ಥ)

They were caught on each other's eyes for a minute. '…shit' Rivaille told himself as he felt his heart beat going fast. 'She's…cute up close' as he stares at her soft face. A blush was trying to creep up on his face yet he was trying to force it down and since it's night it won't be visible for her to see it. Finally going snapped back to reality, He abruptly stood from his seat and clears his throat and Mikasa looked at him as he speaks "…We have to get some rest now. I'm sure Hanji will give you a lecture if you won't recover soon.." he told her as he began to walk away.

.

Mikasa was left alone on the bench. Also thinking the same thing as Rivaille's and how they were so close earlier. She knew he rarely do such small things like helping others voluntarily unless he ordered some people about cleaning an entire place. She went deep in thought again. She can't help but blush on how Rivaille looked at her. It wasn't his usual flat face or 'annoyed face' which he always wear every time he talks to them in an obnoxious way. More of calm, gentle and somewhat shocked because of their closeness. She reached and touched the tie behind her where he fixed it. She smiled at thought. 'he wasn't that bad' she told herself. The way he touched her to move her facing him…she looks away with her face in deep red 'well…he..um..p-probably got annoyed because I-I wasn't attentive on what he was trying to say so he moved me'. She mumbled on herself as her face was still in a deep shade of red.

After a few minutes, she then decided to go back to her room. Forgetting all the pain on her body because she was still thinking about what happened with Rivaille.

.

He didn't know why he was behaving in such like that. He went inside the house and proceeded to his room and let himself sat on his bed. If anyone would see Rivaille's actions and behavior now, everyone would let themselves go die in peace or will happily surrender and let be eaten by titans. He was staring into space and started contemplating. "What the fuck just happened?" he mumbled to himself. 'That girl…Yeah I admit she's beautiful…..well..err..FFFFF…' he slowly punched his bed out of annoyance because of his admission. Yes, Rivaille just complimented a girl. Only by his thoughts though. He plopped himself on the bed staring at the ceiling and trying to get rid what just happened. But still he can't help it. He felt her warm breath slightly on his face when he tried to move her to face him. He knew she was shocked by his gesture but he really can't help it. It's almost like he really wanted to touch Mikasa. Much more like he wants to hug her. 'The hell?...not that fast! Shit.' He grumbles to himself. 'Her skin is so smooth…and pinkish as it looks' as he remembers on how he felt as he accidentally touches her skin on her neck with his hand.

He covered his forehead with his left hand as he finally releases his blush from the thought. 'I'm just hoping that Hanji won't come barging inside with my face looking like this' he told himself just to be aware.

Damn, he's behaving like a teenage boy who just met his crush…'Crush' he clearly pointed the word. That's the good way to put it up. He hated to admit it but he is. Not ever since he was still young he never felt any of these sensations. Being in an underground gang from the past prevented him to do so. Was he just a late bloomer? 'Oh fuck' he mumbles as he closes his eyes. Probably when he wakes up tomorrow he'll forget everything. But somewhere inside his mind, he didn't want to. It's somewhat making him…happy.

And so the night went finally over and another day started for these 2 people with new 'feelings' being kept in a secret.

**That'll be all for the new chapter! I wish there are still more reviews so that it'll give me some ideas what to add. Thank you guys! **(ಥ u ಥ)


	5. Blush Blush Blush

**I can't describe how happy I am now after seeing all your wonderful reviews. :'3**

**I kind of made Rivaille in an OOC and Eren won't be in my entire story. Gomen gomen for ErenxMikasa fans. ^^"**

**Acayaba and Mikoto's Daughter, Here ya go guys! :3  
**

ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ

Mikasa woke up around 6am and her body is still getting stiff from the pain over her shoulder and hips. She turned laying on her left part and stared over the window as she watched the sunrise started to rise and greeted her still tired face. Remembering what happened last night made her face slightly flustered again. 'tsk' as she blinks her eyes repeatedly. 'Why am I thinking about that?' She asked herself.

After a few minutes of staring outside the window 'Eren…forgive me' she thought. Sadly she needed to get up and help the others and to report for duty. Stubborn as she is, she badly want to help to capture back Eren. Eren also needed her and she knows it.

It took 30 minutes of her to get prepared. Having a hard time to fix herself since she got a sling along with her pain in the body. As she got outside of her room, she was greeted by Hanji who also was about to go out from another room and rushed towards her. "Mikasa! What are you doing up?! You're supposed to be resting!" Hanji reprimanded her but in a gentler manner. "I…I needed to help you ma'am and the others to plan things out" She answered. "No…Please get back inside Mikasa and have your rest. You're still not fully recovered yet you're forcing yourself up. Look at you, you're still in pain!" Hanji told her in disbelief. "But ma'am I…." Mikasa replied, "No, No buts…Please, get back inside and rest more…Good thing it isn't Erwin who caught you up like this…I was checking up those who also got injured in the other rooms and I recommended them too to take their rest." Hanji said as she approached her and helped her. 'Corporal Rivaille is right' Mikasa thought as she sighed and let herself be helped. "See? You barely can walk own your own" As Hanji let Mikasa sat down on her bed "Please stay and rest, and don't bother planning things up and just have faith with your friends and Armin. I'll ask for someone to bring you something to eat for your breakfast" Hanji told her and smiled "Aaaaand, If you get bored, I'll talk to Rivaille and join you. After all you both are injured" Hanji winked at her and Mikasa blushed and looks away "W-Why him?" She asked. She didn't notice that Hanji already left the room. Mikasa lied down on her bed "What am I going to do now?" Mikasa asked herself.

After leaving Mikasa's room, Hanji snickered. "Those two….it's so obvious" She smiled and proceeded to check the others.

.

Rivaille woke up and stretches his arms and carefully his leg. '6 am' as he looks at clock. He lay on his bed for some time and looks at the ceiling. Upon thinking what to do for the entire day since he too is injured a sudden hit by memories of what happened last night made him heat up again. He quickly sat up. Pinkish color is creeping up his neck up to his face. 'Damn it' he told himself as he placed his palms on his face then up to his hair. "I must have lost my sanity because of it" He said. 'I should stop thinking about her…yes…that's right' He thought.

A sudden knock on the door was heard. "Come in" Rivaille said. It was Hanji. She's probably here to check his condition. "Heichou, how are you feeling today?!" Hanji said in a happily and loud tone. Rivaille irked at Hanji's loud voice "Hanji, keep it low will you? You're gonna wake up the entire town" Rivaille said and sighed. "oops, sorry" She replied. "Guess what, guess what?" Hanji asked Rivaille "….I have no idea what to guess now hurry up and leave the room" Rivaille said bluntly "Come on Heichou, Don't be like that after all, I saw you and Mikasa hang out last night outside" Hanji said as she wiggled eyebrow and smiled big time at Rivaille. Upon hearing what Hanji just said, Rivaille's huge blob of saliva stuck on his throat that caused him to cough repeatedly. He spun his head to look at Hanji "How did you even know?" He tried not to be obvious "Duh! I was helping to tend the others who are also injured residing inside this huge house you're staying in. And I saw you two sitting on a bench. I couldn't just stand there and watch you two love birds because I was busy." Hanji said direct to the point. With his fast reasoning he speaks "Hanji, first of all I was there because Mikasa was stubborn and I caught her limping outside so I went over and told her to get back on her room. Since she still doesn't want to, it was a great time to get some air and second, we are not love birds. Stop assuming things Hanji." Rivaille said and looks away pretending he didn't care what just happened.

Hanji tried not to laugh at Rivaille's pretending-not-to-care act. She needed to drop the subject before he uses 3DMG on her anytime if she pushes it further. 'What a guy' she smiled at her thought. "Hai hai, I was just about to check if you're doing okay now but since you looked lively I guess your recovery is doing great now. Aaaaand, Irvin told me that you stay and rest up still" Hanji told him "Tsk…I knew it" He said annoyingly. He badly wanted to get out and resume his job. "Don't push yourself Heichou, after all, you're the strongest here, yet a clean-freak" Hanji said and Rivaille just raises his brow. She proceeded to the door "I'll check you then later,Heichou" She said as she opened the door "Oh! I think Mikasa needs some accompany, you know, because of Eren. You might as well join her" She winked and left. Rivaille sighs 'what a woman' he thought. 'Love birds' he said himself, he then blushes like there's no tomorrow and shook his head. There's a ring on it. A small smile was starting to form on his lips.

He then got up and washes up before someone comes in to bring his breakfast. The smile won't leave his face. It's like the new Rivaille in this history. His fan girls are probably gonna die if they see him like that. He kept in mind that he'll join her later. He smiled at the thought.

.

**Phew! I made this chapter in a rush! XD  
Please don't mind If there are some errors orrrrr just remind me if there are any mistakes or you got confused of the chapter. XD  
Chapter 6 coming up tomorrow and tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY! YAY! **ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Levi was sitting on the chair near the window after he ate his breakfast when another knock on the door was heard again. Rivaille sighs "Come in" he said, It was Irvin Smith. "How are you feeling, Corporal?" Irvin asked him "I'm doing fine now though you said I should have more rest" He looked at Irvin with his flat face. "I needed you to have your full recovery. I can't let anyone resume their duty back with anomalies. They'll just end up dying in the field." Irvin explained "I know. But I can't stay stuck up like this forever, my men needs me for their assistance" Rivaille said. "I understand and your skills and strength are important to us… I asked Pixis if he can assign you temporarily as an instructor for the new recruits for Scouting Legion since you won't appreciate getting stuck in this room." Irvin told him directly. Rivaille scrunched his eyebrows as he looked at the commander "Why as an instructor for the newbies? They sure are bothersome." Rivaille retorted "I'm very sure you're capable to train them well. Members of our legion are declining so new recruits are needed to be well trained as they join us officially…That's all I can recommend for you to do as you wait for your full recovery. Besides we also planned on resuming our pursuit the day after tomorrow." Irvin said and continued "We don't have much men to follow those 4 up ahead while the risks are too high. We're also bringing Hanji with us now" he continued. Rivaille understood what he meant so he just sighed and nodded "Alright…When is the start meeting these new recruits?" Rivaille asked "After we leave you can meet them on the training field.. I also asked Ackerman to be your assistant instructor." Upon mentioning Mikasa's name, Rivaille immediately looked up at Irvin and asked "Why Mi-..uhh..Ackerman?" He asked Irvin almost mentioning her first beautiful name. "Ackerman is the top notched trainee of the 104th batch with an intellectual level as genius and she also has skills and strength similar to yours and besides with both of you, the trainees have the possibility to adapt your skills and combats." Irvin answered. Rivaille has started feeling butterflies inside his stomach. 'Perfect time to know more of her' he told himself. "Well, That's all I'm here for Levi" He the proceeds to the door, "Hope you two get along" and finally he left.

With the bubbly sensation he was feeling inside his chest, he surely can't wait to pay her a visit later. 'Why don't I just go there now?' he asked himself. Brilliant idea. He grabs his coat and left the house without thinking anything.

.

'What am I going to do here again?' he asked himself where he stood for 5 minutes in front of the house where Mikasa is staying. A small blush appeared on his face every time he mentions Mikasa's name. It was still early and most of the soldiers outside are busy preparing for their upcoming pursuit. "Uhh…Rivaille Heichou? Is there any problem, Sir? " a legion member asked him as he was snapped out from his thoughts. "Well, uhh, is Ackerman staying here? I got an important discussion with her" He asked his subordinate "Um..H-Hai! Her room is located on the last corner when you turn left." The guy instructed him as he nodded "Thank you". He goes inside and walked through the hall.

He was hesitating on knocking the door. He is still embarrassed on what happened that night and he's trying to build up random explanation on what he's going to tell her. 'Oh fuck it' as he started to knock. A small voice told him to come in and he opens it. A beautiful wide saucer eyes greeted him as he enters Mikasa's room. "Uhh..Corporal..W-What brings you here" as she tried to sit from her lying position. "Don't force yourself. It's okay. Just lie down." He told her while he is trying to conceal the emotions he is having in front of her. "No Sir, I can do this. I've been laying here for quite some time and my body needs a bit stretching" She replied as she began sitting up. "Hn. You sure really are disobedient to your bosses." He told her flatly as he proceeded and grabbed a small chair and sat. "Um..Is there a problem, Heichou?" She started and looked at him with calm eyes. "I'm here for an order from Commander Irvin. 2 days from now we'll be assigned to be an instructors temporarily for the new recruits and since we're both are having our recovery I guess you'll just disagree more if you're ordered to rest up here inside your room. So you'll be my assistant" He told her directly "Me? As an instructor? What about Eren? I'm supposed to be present during their pursuit!" Mikasa retorted "You are still not well to join them, Ackerman. Do you think that with your current condition you'll be a lot of help to them? You're gonna be a hindrance and will just die in there." Rivaille replied back "I'll be just fine and I won't be in the way if something happens to me! I just needed to be there for Eren!" Mikasa told him as her tone was getting higher. Deep inside, Rivaille is somewhat feeling jealous? How come she's more focused on Eren instead she too must focus in getting well. "Don't be selfish, Ackerman. You are ordered. If you're going to defy then you'll be pulled out from this organization." He just told her calmly "Heichou, I already lost Eren once, and I can't afford losing him again. Please. Let me join the squad…" Mikasa is trying to suppress her anger. Rivaille stopped answering and just looked at her. He couldn't tell if he's getting angry too because of her foolishness. Not just that, he's getting jealous. She's focused more on Eren. It's all about Eren. "Ackerman, don't be a fool. You are being ordered. That's it" He is trying to be calm "No! You can't do this to me!" she stood up forgetting that she was still limp from the injury. Upon rising, she lost her balance and about to fall sideward. Rivaille was surprised by her sudden rise from bed but then immediately alarmed at her sudden fall. "Mikasa!" He shouted. He quickly stood but with his injury on his leg, he wasn't able to move to her that fast but when he was about to just grab her, he was accidentally pulled by Mikasa with her left hand who was trying to hold on to something but instead she grabbed Rivaille's jacket. So Rivaille was dragged on top of her.

By instinct, he used both of his arms to cover her back and head so practically he was hugging her and they're now on the floor with him on top of her.

.

**That's all for the Chapter 6 my friends! And thank you for all the greetings! Not my best birthday but it's alright. LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**(σ****ﾟ∀ﾟ****)σ **HEYYYYAAAA!

It happened so fast as both of them hit the floor. Rivaille has his one arm around her petite waist and one on the back of her head. His face is facing her right ear. Mikasa is in between Rivaille's legs. None of them moved yet from their position. Mikasa's breath hitched on Rivaille's right ear as Rivaille finally moved to face her. Both faces are shocked upon their closeness and tinges of pink are slowly showing on the faces of the two.

They could feel each other's breaths and Rivaille's brain cells are running crazy. He looked at the face of the angel below him. He's been captivated by her lovely face and that reason is only holding him back from removing himself off of her. He wants this very moment to be forever and just stay like that yet without further thinking and Rivaille is still enjoying their close bodies, he slowly moved his face closer to Mikasa to kiss her. To feel her wonderful lips on his. How she tastes. Her face was all red until a knock on the door was heard before he did it. He swallowed the urge of growling to whoever is behind that door. He carefully and immediately removed himself on top of her. He then help her standing up and placed her on the bed and rushes on his seat.

.

Mikasa closed her eyes as she fell on the floor. Upon opening her eyes, she caught herself not only the one who fell but another person fell on top of her. She could feel warm arms wrapped around her and on the back of her head. She gasps as she realized that Rivaille helped her from hitting her head on the floor. When the corporal lifted his head to face her she can't help but blush because of their closeness of their body. 'He saved me again' she thought as she looked deep on his eyes.

They both stared at each other for like a minute until Rivaille moved his face closer to her face and Mikasa's eyes went wider and she blushed in a deep shade of red. He was about to kiss her when they heard a knock on the door.

Both of them are startled and almost panicked at their current position so Rivaille immediately got up and helped Mikasa to sit her on her bed and he also made his way and sat on his chair. "C-Come in" Mikasa answered as Hanji came in and was surprised that Rivaille was in there. "Heichou! What are you doing here? It's still early!" Hanji asked the short man, Rivaille cringed again "Keep it low, abnormal. You're hurting my ears" Rivaille told Hanji "Gomen gomen…But why are you here again?" Hanji repeated "I'm just here to brief Ackerman about our upcoming new 'job' that'll start on the other day as new instructors for these bothersome newbies." Rivaille explained to her. His face looked like he had done something same thing on Mikasa's face. "Oh. I see. I already know that but…well…uhh…are you two quarreling? Your faces.." Hanji asked the two as both of them looked back at her with surprise. "N-No! I-I was just surprised of m-me being an instructor" Mikasa answered while Rivaille spat back "Hanji, you abnormal, why you keep on asking weird shits any time? And what the hell are you doing here too?" Rivaille glared at her. "N-nothing Heichou! Hehe" She sweatdropped. "Ohh! I'm going to check Mikasa if she's still feeling any pain so I brought these pills for her." Hanji said as she handed the bottle to Mikasa "Here, if you're still feeling discomfort just take one pill and let it rest." She told Mikasa and smiled "I have to go now and check on the others. See you two!" Hanji winked at both of them and left. "You-" the corporal was resisting his urge to attack the woman for saying incredulous things…'which is true. Mikasa and I were arguing until she accidentally fell and….I …..was….on top' he thought as he felt his body heat up. Fighting the nervous feeling inside, he just started the conversation again "A…Are you alright?" Rivaille asked the girl "I-I'm fine" she answered.

The two seems to be getting awkward as they were left together again. "I'm sorry if I almost crushed you" Rivaille said to her. The corporal never apologizes to others. Never in his entire life until he met Mikasa Ackerman. It seems like his wall is crumbling down every time Mikasa is with him. "N-No Corporal, it's not your fault. I was careless….again" Mikasa replied and looked down. Rivaille needed to breathe so he excused himself "That's all and I have to go" Rivaille stood on his feet and left her room.

.

Upon leaving her room dragging his injured feet, he stopped by and leans on the wall. 'shit shit shit! I was close to kissing her. That was my chance! That idiotic abnormal Hanji!' he started cursing Hanji's name for ruining him and Mikasa's 'moment'. It was actually bold of him to make a move like that but he didn't care. He couldn't let go of the chance. 'tsk..' he mumbles and places one hand on his reddened face and walks away.

...

The day for the pursuit came as Mikasa and Rivaille were also present to watch the group leave the gates.

"Mikasa, stop worrying. Eren is alive and I know it…" Armin told Mikasa who have a sad and worried face. "I know Armin. It's just I'm not going to be there once he is retrieved. I feel ashamed for saying I'm strong yet deep inside I'm all weak. Scared to lose someone who's dear to me. My family…" Mikasa answered. Armin pats Mikasa's left shoulder "Just believe that he's alright Mikasa. Commander Irvin and Hanji-san has plans. So please keep up your hope and I'm still there for Eren." Armin said and smiled weakly. Mikasa nodded "You take care of yourself too Armin." Mikasa said "I will and you too. I hope you will get your full recovery already" Armin replied and waved goodbye to her as he walk towards his horse.

The gate is opened and the group rushes outside the field.

.

Rivaille was talking to Irvin about the group's plan outside. After he was done with the discussion, He then proceeds to the row where Dott Pixis was standing to let the group have time and wait as the gate slowly opens. The squad rushes immediately outside on their horses when the gate is fully opened. Upon seeing the group left the wall, Rivaille looks for Mikasa to meet her for later's welcome ceremony for the new recruits. He spotted her on the farther side of the group with wet face. He noticed she wiped them for the others not to notice. He knows she was crying because she wouldn't able to join the group. To be there for Eren. He felt a twinge on his heart when he thought about it.

(σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ **That's all for the Chapter 7! I hope you guys liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaaaaack! ^3^  
After reading all the positive reviews I got, it seems I'm all pumped up again to continue this story.**

**Just to remind you readers that English is not my first language and you'll find errors with the use of my tenses so please bear with me. LOL**

I dunno what happened to me and I couldn't think much on what to write so this chapter is short and like kinda weird, cheesy or something like that. XD

When the people started to disperse to proceed to their own jobs, he excused himself to Dott Pixis and he nodded. He approaches Mikasa who is walking away slowly probably lots of thoughts are flowing into her head. He understood why she feels that way and he just followed her in the same pace. Somehow all he wanted is to cheer her up and let her realize to have more faith on others. It's not usual for him to do such thing to another person and it'll take time for him to give a crap about them. It's only her... just for her. Besides Erwin and Hanji are with them so there aren't any big chances that they're going to lose. He also has something in mind that Eren isn't dead at all. No matter how they're going to torture that guy he won't easily give up even though he's just a piece of crap with a loud mouth.

But according to what he had heard back when Eren was already eaten by a titan, Mikasa tried to shrug off all the emotions of the loss she had for the sake of saving the group. That part made him admire her most for not showing any hint of sadness or emotions over her loss while in the middle of the battlefield. As much as how strong she is, every soldier has a fragile part somewhere in them but they needed to ignore it for they had vowed to do their duty. He's been like that after his squad was entirely wiped out. They would've been alive if he was there. He had a gut telling Eren some words of wisdom before leaving the group just to help restraining the female titan before it got lose and catches his own group instead and ended up killing them. Guilt feeling is still there but he has to focus more on his position as a Corporal. His squad did their job and died doing their duty. He gave another sigh again as he stares at the back of the girl.

A small pang on his chest that even though he's trying to be there for her, all she thinks about is Eren. 'That lousy loser piece of shit' he thought as he just gave a small sigh. It would be a humiliation if someone caught him walking like a stalker behind a girl so he just decided to call her "Ackerman!". Mikasa stops and looks over her shoulder. "H-Heichou.?" Mikasa answered. Rivaille instantly ran out of words. He didn't even know why he had called her. 'Shit…' he thought trying to guess what to say. "Um, about the introductory ceremony later, don't be late. We will have to discuss our roles before we handle these bothersome trainees." He said trying to be cool. "H-Hai Heichou. I'll be much earlier then..." She was about to turn away when she was halted again by the Corporal. "Um…Ackerman" It seems like all he wants is her attention. He's a selfish bastard and he admits it. He's quite being open with his emotions every time he talks to her and without hesitations. 'This is fucking it' he told himself as he started again "….Well, I was about to ask you if you can join me later on lunch since Erwin, Hanji and the others left and those food that should be reserved for them are just going to get waste." He asked her. Mikasa was quite shocked about the offer coming from the Corporal himself "I…" Mikasa halted whether she'll agree or not and Rivaille body became tensed of what she's going to answer. "Is it okay for me to join you, Corporal? I might be a bother again." Mikasa asked as her face lightens up a bit since she might have delicious food for later's lunch. "You're not..So..Is it a yes or no?" He asked her and looked away trying to act all cool.. "H-Hai….Thank you very much, Heichou." Mikasa made a small smile to the little Corporal in front of her.

'Success! We're going on a date!...err…Just lunch. Yes, that's right, just lunch together.' Inner Rivaille who is celebrating as his facade returned to his old self acting like he doesn't care "Alright, I'll just see you later" Rivaille said and then walks away. After being away from Mikasa, he stops walking and letting the smile appear on his face.

…

Meanwhile at the Corporal's office, Rivaille works on the papers he needed to fill in but at the same time he's getting excited about his lunch with Mikasa. Of course his face isn't showing any of that excitement or else the other people will look at him suspiciously that he's not on himself already or probably had gotten possessed by unknown evil spirit. He just remained calmed and acted like the usual that he doesn't give a damn in this world. But deep inside he sure hopes that the time will run fast so it'll be noon already. 'Come on…' he told himself and just waited patiently.

.

Finally noon came as he patiently waits for Mikasa inside his office. A sudden knock on the door was heard that pulls him out of the trance and fixes his hair and his small white scarf fast. "Come in" he said. The door opens and it was Mikasa. "Uh, Heichou, it's lunch time already.." Mikasa said timidly. "Alright, let's go" Rivaille said coolly as he stands up and wears his coat and walks passing by Mikasa as she let the Corporal go first before her.

They are currently sitting on a small cafeteria for officials and Mikasa couldn't get help but get awkward since she's the only newbie inside that area and she's been receiving small stares from the other members of the corps. Rivaille is looking at her feeling uneasy face as she just looked down at her own plate of curry and rice. Since she still has a sling and she's right-handed, she's having a difficulty to scoop up the portions of rice and curry on her spoon and whenever she lifts it up it just falls back on the plate. Rivaille is been itching to just sit by her side and feed her by himself but since there are still people around, he just waited for them to finish first and leave. He slowed his movements in eating too so he wouldn't go much ahead than Mikasa.

As most of the people started to leave and the only people that are left are Rivaille and Mikasa, Mikasa is still halfway to finish the rest of the food and Rivaille is almost done, The Corporal took the opportunity and moved boldly beside her. Mikasa was surprised by his sudden movement as Rivaille grabs the spoon from her hand and also the fork which was abandoned later on the side of her plate. "Here, let me help" Rivaille said as he scooped a portion and moved it at the level of her mouth. Mikasa went all red and looks away "H-Heichou…I can do it on my own" as she tried to grab the spoon from him while still looking away but failed. "We're going to take forever if you just eat by yourself with a sling on your right arm. Besides I don't mind if I do this to you, at least appreciate it coming from the Corporal." Rivaille said as he tried not to smirk while adoring the flushed face he's causing on the face of Mikasa. "Say ah" he said bluntly like he's trying to feed a baby. Mikasa just gave up and just let the Corporal feed her while the redness on her cheeks is still on spot. Rivaille doesn't actually know what he was doing but his body just totally moved by itself. On the other side he has no regrets in doing this whether it's right or wrong and he likes the girl in front of him. He swore that he'll do his best for her just to notice his feelings for her. Even though her thoughts are still filled with Eren, He won't give up. He's the Corporal with a brute strength that equals a hundred of soldiers. He'll do it just for this girl.

After they were done eating, or rather him feeding her, there was a slight smudge of curry on the side of her mouth. There were no napkins or any cloth to wipe so he called her again to face him, "What is it, Sir?" Mikasa asked the Corporal as he moved one hand gently on her cheek swipes the curry off her face. "There's a smudge" Rivaille just simply said. Mikasa was again surprised by his movements.

They stayed seated on the spot for a minute until Mikasa had courage to ask Rivaille why he is doing all these to her. "Um..Heichou, why are you doing this all for me? There's no need to bother and help me with such things. I already caused you trouble after getting away and letting you injured…." Mikasa said looking straight into the eyes of the Corporal.. Rivaille was taken back and he didn't see this one coming. "I….."

**That's all for the 8****th**** chapter! :3  
I'm sorry if it get delayed but I promise I'll work on this sooner. Ja! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the fabulous reviews! I love you all! **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Chapter 9**

"I…." Rivaille starts to answer but he can't tell her yet the truth. He is still not sure so he just lied "I was just taking consideration that you looked more pathetic and you're not even able to finish the food. It'll be rude of me if I just leave you here after inviting you. Besides you should thank me for helping you." Rivaille answered. He couldn't say it yet. Not this time since he still doesn't know what would be her feelings if she finds out.  
"Oh…" Mikasa said as she dropped her face looking at ground and her locks are covering her eyes. She was hurt. Rivaille didn't mean to snap at her like that. He was too confused on what to answer but when he tried to open his mouth to apologize, he was stopped by Mikasa first "I didn't mean to burden you with all these things that you're doing for me. But first of all I didn't ask for your help. I would have appreciated it if you have left me here already and that's fine to me. If it's all what you think of me now then I'm sorry that I looked like this. Looking weak and pathetic as you said. And I'm all sorry for what I did back then and because of that, you were injured due to my carelessness." Mikasa stood up and faces him with flat emotion. "But thank you all for the effort, Sir. I won't bother you again. I'll take my leave now and proceed to the Introductory Ceremony" With all that, Mikasa left.

Rivaille was left sitting speechless. He felt sorry for what he had said to her. 'Tsk…What the fuck did I just said to her?' he covered his face with one palm. Regretting all the words he said.

Mikasa left the cafeteria and starts proceeding to the training field. She suddenly felt tear drops falling from her eyes and her body trembles as her tears starts to fall to the ground. Good thing there's no one around to see her crying like that. She is deeply hurt but what the Corporal had said to her is also the truth. 'I failed to be there for Eren and now this' she told herself as she started caressing her arm with a sling. If only other people told her about that, she would be all care less and wouldn't all affected by it easily but by Rivaille, It almost felt like a slice right through the chest. 'Why was he acting all caring on the first place anyway? I should blame him though for making me feel like this…Why the hell did I like him then…' she asked herself as she let her tears fall for a few seconds. 'It'll be too damn weird if he finds this feeling of mine…He'll reject me on the spot for sure. He won't even give a damn about it.' she concluded herself as she wipes her tears and starts walking again.

"Fuck!" Rivaille said it out aloud. He was alone at the cafeteria. He's mad at himself for acting like a crap on her. He abruptly stood up from his seat to catch up on her and apologize for what he had said to her but he stopped himself from doing so because it's still noon and he didn't want anyone to see them arguing like a couple outside. Much more that he's the corporal who is known for having a rude attitude and apologizing isn't much part of his vocabulary. 'I'll just talk to her later' he told himself and sighed. 'Or probably I'll just tell her if it's necessary' He said and then went outside.  
Rivaille and Mikasa soon met on the stage facing the new recruits for Scouting Legion. Rivaille spared a glance on Mikasa who's only looking in front of the recruits with flat face. He was expecting to see a hurt emotion on her face but he found none. It's expected on her since she doesn't show much emotions but what happened earlier, he surely saw a hurt on her eyes. He wants to punch himself right on the spot for doing that to her when he suddenly heard the new recruits mumbling 'He's so cute!' a girl near the stage said 'He's amazing!' another girl said 'He's too hot, I would definitely wanna date him' another one said 'He's way too good on combat as what one of our seniors said, and he's definitely handsome!' 'kyaa!~' as girls started swooning his name and aweing while the guys only sweatdropped at the girls' reactions.

Yes, Corporal Rivaille has fangirls now. Rivaille stood there and kept his flat face waiting for them to quiet down and Mikasa slowly looked at the side. Rivaille didn't miss that one. He had gotten curious of her reaction at the moment. He didn't wait any longer so he started the introduction 'Today's assembly, is for welcoming you the new recruits for our legion. The Commander isn't here for a while along with the other officers as they went outside for a mission so I'll be here on his stead to welcome you all. I'm Corporal Rivaille and beside me is the top notching student on the 104th trainees squad and is now member of the survey corps, Mikasa Ackerman" Rivaille started to introduce himself and Mikasa." Upon entering this group, you'll still have another training here in terms of combat and use of three dimensional maneuver gear. I'm here to instruct you and polish your movements unlike what you did back when you were still trainees." Upon saying it, the girls started to swoon him again. 'He's gonna train us! Kyaaa!' The girls started fangirling then. Rivaille coughs as he continues "I expect you to be early tomorrow as I evaluate your use of 3 dimensional maneuver gear, so prepare yourselves and this won't be easy...That'll be all and good day" Rivaille finished the speech and walks behind the stage and Mikasa follows. The girls on the new recruits never stopped fangirling on Rivaille. "Tsk...I knew it. This is gonna be all shitty. Why would I even instruct these shitty brats." He said out aloud. Mikasa only remained silent upon what Rivaille had commented. He forgot that Mikasa was there and he immediately faced her. She didn't let him talk when he was about to open his mouth "I believe that would be all in my schedule, Heichou. I will proceed to my room now to change this dirtied sling" Mikasa said and she walks away. Rivaille was again speechless and finding out that Mikasa is really upset of what he had done to her earlier. He wanted to catch up on her again but the other members of the corps approaches him for some important matters. He sighed and just proceeded to his work.

.

Mikasa had changed her sling and prepares for tomorrow's activity. She asked her senpais if there is anything she can help but they only told her to rest up. Hanji probably told everyone who lives where she is staying to not let her work much. Mikasa sighed and just stayed to her room until it's almost dinner time. A knock on the door was heard and Mikasa thought it's probably one of her mates to ask her if she will go on the cafeteria for dinner. Upon opening the door she was surprised that it was Rivaille. And he's breathing fast?

.

Rivaille still couldn't shake from his head from what happened and he badly wanted to talk to Mikasa now. His work had gotten on his way so he waited until it's dinner. As the sun started to set, he finished all what he had to do and then he rushes afterwards to where Mikasa is currently staying. His leg is better now but he kind of overworked it when he tried to ran so it somewhat gave him a slight pain on his calf. As he reached to her door, he immediately knocks on it and gladly the girl opens it. Before Mikasa could cut him off again he immediately asked her "Can I...Can I talk to you?" Rivaille as he panted from running. He knows that he must have surprised Mikasa due to her gaping reaction. "Umm... Alright" Mikasa responded as he let the Corporal inside her room.

Mikasa didn't say anything yet and She just waited for the man to say something besides he's the one who went there for business. "I...I wanted to apologize on what I've had said on you earlier... I didn't mean to" Rivaille said. She didn't hesitate on what he said and just accepted it "It's okay, Sir, you didn't have to apologize. I figured out that it's my fault for putting such burden on you and you've just done it for what's necessary..." Mikasa replied back. 'How can she be so selfish for just accepting the blame which it isn't even hers' Rivaille had it, he needed to let it out as he speaks "Mikasa.." Rivaille said as Mikasa is surprised again for calling her first name "Why..Why are you so stubborn?" Rivaille is feeling tightness on his chest. Mikasa wants to retort about the issue he just said but she remained calm "What do you mean, Sir? are you here to reprimand me and my weakness again? If you excuse me, I've had all it and there's no need to emphasize it." Mikasa said as she proceeds to the door to go out. Rivaille immediately grabs her arm and forcefully faced her. "Why can't you at least think about yourself for once!? You worry a lot about the other people but for yourself you can't!" Rivaille said louder. Mikasa was shocked and she didn't expect that he'll be like that. It's still unclear for her why is he acting like that. "Heichou…." She said as she struggled a bit from his hold.

Rivaille almost loses his cool but he need to tell her what he feels. "Eren...why are you so clingy on him?! Do you love him?!" Rivaille said as he tried to shake her "I...I don't know" she said "Just answer me dammit!" Rivaille shouted. He didn't know what he was doing but he definitely wants to say it to her. Mikasa forcedly removed her arms from the Corporal's grasp "How can you even think of that?! Eren is my only family left and I love him as my brother! Eren saved me from getting killed, so I must also protect him this time but I can't because of this friggin' injuries! And it's none of your business whether I'm so attached to him or not!" Mikasa shouted at him and tears started to form on her eyes. Rivaille is deeply shocked and he couldn't take it anymore so he hugged her tight. "I'm..I'm sorry..please..don't cry anymore..I'm here..shh.." Rivaille said and just buried his face on the crook of her neck. Mikasa couldn't help it as she cried on the man's shoulder.

.

**That'll be all for this chapter. It'll take another week or less again for the next one. Thanks again for the reviews and favorites! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! Chapter 10 is now served :3**

He hugged her tightly as he hushed her by caressing her back and her hair. Mikasa's soft cry and sniff can be heard all around the room. Mikasa did struggle from the Corporal's embrace at first but then she just gave in from the comfort he offered for her. Somehow she wanted Rivaille's presence and touch. It releases all her tension from her body and Rivaille's warmth is the only thing she wanted for now. They stood like that for almost like forever as what Rivaille thinks and he just kept her close and tight while Mikasa is hugging him back tightly around his waist with her left arm. She usually doesn't cry that easily and the only time she had cried this hard was when her parents were killed and at the time when she found out that Eren was still alive while still stuck on his titan form. She couldn't help it and after letting out all her emotions she had kept in, she pulled back slightly from Rivaille with a tear-streaked face. Rivaille's both hands wiped them away and he stared at her eyes. Rivaille's rough palm along with his short fingers which he had used to kill tons of titans to her soft and angelic face.

There was no awkwardness that is felt between the two of them as they looked into each other's eyes. The corporal's face is calm and not in the usual blunt face that he always wear in front of his subordinates or colleagues. He kept Mikasa close as he cuts off the silence between them. "I'm sorry again…I really didn't mean to say that all those things to you back in the cafeteria…" Rivaille said. He needs to say this now. It's now or never since she already admitted that Eren is only a brother for her. A family. So he might have a chance if he confesses to her. "It's just….I don't know… every time you're with me I'm feeling all happy…Getting excited to see you…you bring out these rare emotions from me" the corporal said and continues "I had to hold back at first since it'll be a waste if we share feelings of attraction to someone inside this organization." The corporal said to the fact that he had feelings for Petra that time though it wasn't all that attraction.

Since Mikasa is oblivious and first time on such things, she just asked him direct to the point "Heichou, what is it that you want to say to me?" she asked. The Corporal places one hand on her cheek "I do….like you" Rivaille finally said it. Mikasa's face started to turn red "Uh…um..ano.." she stuttered to say something but Rivaille only found it adorable and cute. He smiled "I like you…I don't remember how but you always get my attention. I haven't had these feelings of 'like' or 'love' but since I met you it changes...I doubted myself at first but then I contemplated that I am sure of this feelings. It's hard not to releases it." Rivaille said as he continues "The reason why I was all getting worked and heated up for the reason that I was jealous that I thought you were in love with Eren" the corporal said and looks away with a slight flustered color on his cheek when he admitted the jealousy part. Mikasa was surprised when he said that. After a few seconds of silence, Mikasa touched Rivaille's chest and she smiled, "Eren is my adoptive brother and I only see him as my family." Mikasa's face frowned a bit and looks down and Rivaille noticed it and grips her arms lightly "He's fine and I know it. Though we still doesn't sure what could be the real intention of those other 4 titanshifters...but he's alive, trust me" the corporal said as he raises his hand on her cheek to move the strand of hair that is in front of Mikasa's face.

The corporal isn't even hesitating on what he is doing anymore and all he knows is that he likes her and it's getting more deeper now that he's holding her close in their position. This is the different Rivaille now and Mikasa is the only one who knows about it. The corporal moves his face closer and kisses her forehead. After that, he looked at her eyes and with the bubbly feeling inside his stomach like he wanted more so he leaned again and kisses her cheek. Mikasa's eyes fluttered upon his gesture while Rivaille is still getting drowned by all the feelings he had kept up as he looks at her again with their noses almost touching. He leaned forward for one last time as he captures her lips softly. Mikasa whimpered upon their contacted lips and eventually gave in. Rivaille is still holding her face in a gentle way as he kisses her simply but with passion. He slowly moves his lips to feel more of Mikasa's soft, sweet and plump lips he was yearning for. All his emotions for her are placed into his kiss. The oriental girl slowly moves her lips innocently and follows how Rivaille does it. The corporal takes the lead as he slowly teases her lips with his tongue asking for entrance. Mikasa obligingly opens her mouth slightly and Rivaille manages to place his tongue inside hers in a slow movement to move more deeper and to taste her sweet tongue. Both faces are entirely flushed as the short man moves his other hand behind Mikasa's soft silken hair. The kiss is slow and sweet and the couple is in deep oblivion and the only thing that matters for them at the moment is the two of them close to each other. Both of them are starting to get heat up and their movements are getting a bit fast. They could feel that they needed to part to get some air and Rivaille slowly pulls his lips away from her and rested his forehead along on Mikasa. Both of them are panting and they could feel each other's warm breaths on their faces. The Corporal looked at the blushing girl in front of him. He actually couldn't take his eyes off of her as he speaks "You are beautiful" Rivaille said and smiled. Mikasa started to look away due to embarrassment and mouthed 'thank you' for the compliment. Rivaille chuckled and places one peck on her lips and nodded.

"Umm...W-What are we-" Mikasa stuttered as she was trying to pick up to say something. Rivaille looked at her for a second and understands what she was trying to say. "Do you want to be with me, Mikasa?" Rivaille asked. Mikasa looked at him in surprise and she didn't expect he'll ask a question like that. Rivaille held both of her upper arms and looks at her straight into the eyes. It's a bit selfish for him to not give a second thought of what she will think and It wasn't just a typical question of emotions towards her but his eyes are showing full of affection and hope.

She isn't going to lie but she feels happy whenever he is with her. In fact she was a bit jealous when the new girls from the corps started to take liking on him. In all other way, her feelings for him are real and mutual to his. She knew the corporal isn't lying about it and judging by his looks, he's desperate. But at the same time, something is holding her back. "I want to...so bad but" she said and continues "What will the others think? I'm just new and you're the Corporal..." Mikasa said. Rivaille understands the situation they are in. So he decided to give time and let this matter be hidden to anyone. He grabs her left hand and intwined his fingers on hers. "I see. If you want let's wait for a while and keep it off from everyone for now. And I'm pretty sure they'll be much interested to hear if...I am with someone now than what's happening on the outside the wall" Rivaille answered and smiled. Mikasa nodded and couldn't help but chuckle and the corporal wondered about it and looks at her questioningly. "Your...fangirls..." Mikasa said and laughed softly. "Ahh..." Rivaille tsk-ed and looks away annoyed "those little brats... it will surely give me a hard time" the Corporal mumbled irritatedly. Mikasa settled down and touches the corporals face with her left hand and just looked at him wordlessly as Rivaille places his hand too on top her. "Hm, want to have dinner? I am starving." Rivaille asked Mikasa. "Same here but...um..." She looked at their entwined hands trying to emphasize about them together when going out in public. "So many questions Mikasa" Rivaille told her and smiled. "We'll just act the usual. And since you are my assistant for the entire training session, there will no problem at all and we can just look on each other's backs." The corporal finally tightened his grip on her hand and loosen it and gives them space. Mikasa nodded in agreement. "Shall we?" As he motioned Mikasa to the door. The two walk silently outside to the cafeteria but they can't glancing on each other and smile. Rivaille couldn't help but graze his hand on to hers as they walk and Mikasa's face is getting all red again from the contact. She also did the same.

Upon entering the dining hall, Mikasa let the corporal first before her and her face is still slightly flushed from the earlier happenings. She tried to distance herself from him for a moment so no one would notice that both of them entered at the same time. Her face suddenly changes until one from the newly members of the military police approaches Rivaille. Not to mention she's pretty and obviously is part of a noble family inside the Walls of Sina. "Um. Corporal Rivaille, My name is Kiyoko Megumi from the military police department. If it's not a bother from you but would you like to join us for the dinner?" The Kiyoko girl asked. Rivaille stared at her for a moment as she caught the glimpse of Mikasa who stood like a statue.

**That's all for this chapter everyone! And I'm so sorry for a month delay. XD**  
**The lovely reviews from the lovely reviewers! I love you all. :3**


End file.
